Sugar Coated Kiss
by Sciurus
Summary: During Hunny's three bitter days with a cavity, there was one side of the story never revealed, and Sugar has decided to tell it. HunnyxOC


**Sciurus Note: Well, this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm incredible nervous, so go easy on me, pretty please. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any characters from it. I merely claim Sugar and the plot.**

This is the story of Hunny's three days of suffering, and the…interesting roll I ended up playing in it. I'm sure none of you know who I am, but that's quite alright. I'd much prefer to stay as anonymous as possible, but for the purpose of this story I might as well tell you a little about myself. I'm a senior at the Ouran Academy and am in the same class as Hunny and Mori. I have cherry red hair that's long and straight like taffy, vanilla skin, and apple green eyes. Last time I checked, I stood about 4'11,'' short I know, but I can't help that. I'm a dancer, my family runs a very prestigious dance company with studios in various countries. Let's see is that all? Oh, right! I almost forgot the most important thing, I love candy! My love of candy is equal to Hunny's love of cake. I always have a bundle of different candies in my pocket. I could eat candy all day and never get tired of it. Eep, I'm starting to drool. Okay, now that I told you everything you need to know, let's get on with the story. Wait, I forgot something else? Oh, right! You can call me…

"Sugar-chan!"

Hearing my name, I spun gracefully on my feet to greet my summoner. A bundle of blue, pink, and blond collided with my spinning form, and I toppled to the ground. The bundle lay atop me, clinging to my waist and crying.

"Hunny-kun?" I asked, gazing down at the senior who refused to release my waist. I propped up on my elbows, Hunny still attached to me. He looked different this morning, besides the tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a length of cloth wrapped around the sides of his head and tied at the top, making bunny ears; the standard sign of a cavity.

Hunny rubbed his eyes with one hand, and gazed up at me with his large brown eyes. "Sugar-chan," Hunny asked in his most adorable voice, "Can I have a piece of candy?"

I should have know. With a sigh, I pushed Hunny off of me and stood up, brushing the dust off my school uniform. Mori picked Hunny up off the ground and set him on his feet.

"Sorry Hunny-kun, but Mori-kun said I'm not allowed to give you any sweets," I said to the boy who was still looking at me with those eyes. Those eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts, besides Kyouya's and, thankfully, mine. Now, I'm not saying I'm cold-hearted, but when it comes down to it, if I must harden my heart against those adorable brown eyes, I will. No matter how much it kills me inside.

"Mitsukuni," Mori scolded the shorter boy, "leave Sugar alone."

Hunny pouted, angry that he wasn't getting his way. He stomped over to his briefcase and picked it up, along with my own. He paused for a second, looking at the two bags. Then he quickly threw mine over his shoulder in my direction. I was too far away to catch it, but Mori, being the nice guy he is, caught it for me and returned it properly. The two of us fell in step behind Hunny as we made our way into Ouran Academy.

"I'm guessing the bunny ears aren't to make him look cute, ne?" I asked glancing up at Mori.

Mori nodded and said, "Cavity."

"So no sweets?" I asked. "What about the host club?"

"Banned."

"Ouch, and right before Valentine's Day, too." Mori nodded but was distracted by Hunny trying to get a piece of candy off of an innocent bystander. I laughed quietly to myself as I heard some of the other girls talk about Hunny's situation, sad but utterly adorable with the bunny bandage.

While the two are busy, maybe I should explain something. Hunny, Mori, and I have been friends since a few years ago, about the time we all entered high school. My parents and theirs have worked together through their companies on several occasions, don't ask me why, so we always ended up having dinner at each others houses and hanging out at parties. After awhile, it became natural for me to be with them. People at school even started to assume we were always together. Now, I look back and wonder what life was like before them. Boring to say the least.

"Mitsukuni, give me your bag," Mori said sternly pulling me back to reality. Hunny hugged the bag to his chest and shook his head, causing the bunny ears to flop around. How can his pain be so flipping adorable?

"I can carry it," he said tightening his grasp. Mori took it from him anyway saying he wanted to check it. Good thing he did too. Mori flipped open the top and held the bag upside down. A waterfall of candy poured out and made a good sized pile on the floor. I stood there in shock.

"I was just going to look at it," Hunny whimper. Mori sighed and picked up the candy. He handed a dessert flyer to Hunny.

"If you're just going to look, then here," Mori said solemnly. I marched over to Mori and took the candy from him.

"You little sneak!" I exclaimed, turning on Hunny and poking him in the nose. "These are mine! You switched our bags earlier! Didn't you?"

Hunny pouted slightly while looking away, "Our bags look a lot alike. I just got confused."

"Confused? Yeah right! More like conniving!" I shouted, jerking my bag from his hand and slamming his into his chest. Mori patted my head trying to calm me down. I sighed. For most people, stealing my candy means a week of the silent treatment, but Hunny wasn't most people.

"I'm sorry, Sugar-chan," Hunny said softly. I looked into Hunny's tear-filled eyes. Either he was truly sorry or he was trying to lure me into giving into his demands. I felt myself weaken as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest. I'd better stay on guard for the next few days.

"I'll see you two later," I said in defeat. I couldn't be mad at him. If I'd been separated from candy, I'd end up doing the same thing. But I wasn't going to let him beat me. Mori was scary when he was angry and he'd be furious if I disobeyed him and gave Hunny any sweets. I walked past the two and headed to class, passing some of the younger host club members who'd come to investigate Hunny's condition.

I ended up having to ignore Hunny for the next two days. I spent a lot of my time in the gym, practicing my dance routines. It was hard since Hunny realized he was weakening me each time he came around. He's find reasons just to come and gaze at me with those adorable eyes. Thank the stars Mori was there to drag him away. Poor Mori, not only was he punishing himself, but he had to keep a check on Hunny at all times. I was afraid he would crack any day now. Luckily, everything turns out okay in the end.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering where I actually fit into this whole story, don't worry, I'm getting there.

It was the end of the day and I was hanging around the school waiting for my ride to arrive. For some reason or another, he was late today. Maybe it was fate or a freak-occurrence because, while waiting, I received a call from Mori. I answered quickly, figuring Hunny had finally lost it and he needed my help to restrain him.

I know what you're thinking, how can I, a scrawny girl, restrain Hunny, a master martial artist? It's all in the technique, and, with Mori's brute strength, anything is possible. Plus, I make an amazing distraction.

I listened for a minute before hanging up. I made my way to the Third Music Room, pondering Mori's request along the way. It made sense. We'd done this a few times before to keep Hunny from going off the deep end of sugar deprivation, but he'd been off sweets for three days, I wasn't sure if I had enough to stop his madness this time around.

Coming to my destination, I pushed open the door to the Third Music Room. I tip-toed inside in case Hunny was on a rampage. Everything was quiet.

"Hello?" I called. A minute later, Tamaki stuck his head through a door in the back of the room.

"Sorry, the Host Club is closed for the day," He said in a skittish voice. Yep, Hunny was definitely on a rampage in there.

"Mori-kun called me to help," I stated walking towards the door. Tamaki grinned in pure joy then preceded to drag me into the room.

"Mori-sempai," Tamaki called indicating that I had arrived. Mori glanced over and nodded at me. I smiled back.

"If everyone would please move over to the side," I said politely. The Host Club gave me a stare, but, when they saw Hunny turn his angry gaze on me, they quickly complied to my request.

I stared Hunny down for a few seconds. His eyes were vacant of emotions, which meant he'd totally lost it, and just when he and Mori had finally made up. Poor Mori. If it wasn't one thing, it's another. He was so close to getting Hunny to be good, too, but, truthfully, I was surprise Hunny lasted this long.

"Sugar," Hunny practically snarled. I wasn't sure if he meant me or the lollipop I currently had in my mouth, but, either way, the young blonde launched himself in my direction. I swiftly dodged his attack by twirling on my toes. Yes, I was combating martial arts with dance. Hunny turned and attacked again. I dodged. We kept this up as the others talked in the background.

"Who is she?" the twins asked in unison. Kyouya found my file in his laptop and read off my basic information, mostly the stuff I've already told you plus the more boring details, no need to repeat.

"Alright, so she's a friend," Tamaki asked curiously, "but how is she suppose to help stop Hunny-sempai?"

"Watch," Mori stated simply, turning towards me. Noticing I finally had his attention, I dodged my way closer to Mori.

"You all set?" I asked once I was in earshot.

Mori nodded in reply. With a nod, I skipped away, narrowly avoiding Hunny's outstretched hand.

"Give it," Hunny growled as I slid past him.

"Does Hunny-kun want some sugar?" I asked him sweetly. He fumed, knowing that I was teasing him. I laughed and removed the lollipop from my mouth with a smack. Hunny froze. I help the lollipop in front of me a little. "Come and get it!"

With a wild grin, the sugar-deprived blonde speed forward, hand outstretched. He rushed me for the lollipop, but at the last minute, I pulled my hand back and around my side, holding away from myself and the charging boy. Hunny threw on the brakes and stopped just inches in front of me. Before he had a chance to react, I leaned forward and our lips meets. Hunny's eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds, I pulled away and popped my lollipop back in my mouth.

Hunny was frozen solid. I giggled slightly as he licked his lips a little. This was actually an old trick Mori thought up once upon a time, but we've never been sure if it's the kiss that puts Hunny in a daze or the fact that on a daily basis my lips contain enough sweetness to put a diabetic in a coma. Not that it matter. Either way works. I twirled happily and saw Mori heading over.

"He's good to go, Mori-kun," I said with a grin and a victory sign. "But you'd better hurry."

Mori nodded and patted my head in thanks. I smiled happily as he placed Hunny on his shoulder, bid the Host Club farewell, and left. Poor Hunny, by the time he comes off that sugar high, He'll be strapped to a dentist chair.

Once the door clicked shut, the twins and Tamaki practically tackled me to the floor.

"What just happened?" they demanded to know. I giggled.

"I just gave him a little sugar."


End file.
